That Friday Afternoon
by lucy the Big Time Rush lover
Summary: Ok so first Fanfiction EVER ha! Hopefully you guys like it; I really love Big Time Rush and so I was like let me write something about the members so I wrote about Kendall and Logan; 3 even though I don't think there gay..I really thought this was gonna be a good couple to write about because there both really cute and well yeah haha! Well enjoy fellow Rushers!3


**Ok so first Fanfiction EVER ha! Hopefully you guys like it;) I really love Big Time Rush and so I was like let me write something about the members so I wrote about Kendall and Logan;)3 even though I don't think there gay..I really thought this was gonna be a good couple to write about because there both really cute and well yeah haha! Well enjoy fellow Rushers and tell me what you think:)**

That Friday Afternoon

It was a Friday after noon when Kendall and Logan were all alone. Logan was in his room (that he shared with Kendall) and Kendall was in the living room just watching TV.

It was when Logan came and sat next to Kendall on the couch.

"What are you watching?" asked Logan.

"Oh nothing just Big Time Rush. It's funny seeing ourselves act all retarded. Haha." said Kendall.

"Oh I know haha oh well hahah. The shit we do to be famous huh? Haha!" said Logan.

It was then when Kendall just turned off the TV and got on top of Logan. At this point all Logan was thinking was oh shit what's going on?

Kendall said "You know Logan you look really cute on Big Time Rush but especially in person" right after Kendall said this he then started getting closer to Logan and biting his earlobe.

Logan didn't know how to react so all he did was just sit there and let Kendall bit his earlobe. That was when Kendall looked into Logan's eyes and said " Listen Logan we have been friends for a really long time and I want you to know that I..." Kendall wasn't finished with his sentence when all of a sudden Logan got Kendall's hair and went straight to his lips.

Logan started grabbing Kendall's hair and pulling it a little..not to tight but enough to make Kendall moan softy. Kendall's legs at this point were tightly around Logan's waist.

They started off slow with there kiss and then Kendall started to go deeper.. in really deep that Logan had to pull back because he thought if he didn't he was going to choke.

Logan chucked a little because he got embarrassed of him pulling out of there full on tongue make-out session.

It was then when Kendall said " Logan I want you so bad right now. I want your dick in my anus. I want you to penetrate me with your warm cum and touch me everywhere. I want you to touch me with your soft warm hands and get that orgasm that I have always wanted you to give me." while he was saying this he was moving his hands up and down Logan's body still on top of him.

It was then that Logan started getting so hard and Kendall started grabbing it and stroking it gently then harder then harder and faster.

"Oh Kendall that feels really really good" said Logan then Kendall started unbuckling Logan's pants and pull them down.

"Oh Kendall. You get me so horny" Then right when he said that Kendall started grinding on Logan's penis first softy so his first orgasm wasn't going to come to soon before they started to enjoy and know each others body.

Kendall started to grind on him softly and then put his hands in Logan's shirt and started to touch his really hot body with his cold and shaky hand.

Kendall was sure that Logan was enjoying this because he started to squirm and moan and breath a little hard and louder. "Oh Kendall rub harder!"

Kendall did as he was told so he could please his best guy friend Logan. Logan was moaning really hard when Kendall just stopped what he was doing and got off of Logan.

"Kendall what the Fuck are you doing? I was barley going to cum and you just get off of me seriously?" said Logan looking all sweaty and his button shirt being undone and pants down to his knees.

"Logan follow me and we can get it on again somewhere more comfortable" when Kendall said this there was a smile forming on Logan's face.

Logan pulled up his pants and ran up to Kendall so he could give him a piggy back ride and Kendall did.

…

As they got to there shared room, Kendall let go of Logan and let him fall on the bed.

All Kendall was thinking was "oh man when I start giving Logan that blow job that I've always wanted to give him, he's never gonna wanna go back to Camille."

That's when Kendall got on top of Logan and started to take his shirt off.

"Oh Kendall I'm so glad we stayed here alone" it was when Logan smashed his lips into Kendall's and he felt as if fireworks were going off everywhere.

Logan has never ever felt this way about anyone and especially not about his best bud Kendall Schmidt.

Now at this point Logan is on the top of Kendall and they just started to touch each other not missing any inch.

" Kendall I can't believe were really doing this." said Logan panting and getting an erection once again.

"Oh babe well believe it cause its happening" Said Kendall getting off of Logan and getting to his knees.

At this point both Kendall and Logan were so horny that they thought it wasn't possible to get that horny. Even when Logan was with Camille he's never gotten that horny before.

Kendall on his knees and Logan on the bed, back layed and breathing very loudly.

Kendall was getting ready to give Logan that blowjob that he was never going to forget. Kendall started off by unbuckling Logan's pants and pulling them down softly and taking Logan's shoes off slowly one by one.

Then Kendall put his hand into Logan's boxers and started to feel his enormous hard on.

At this point Kendall's penis was hurting very badly because it was very tight against his pants. Logan on the other hand was moaning like crazy still on the bed. It was when Kendall ripped Logan's boxers off and went straight to his dick pulling it little by little into his mouth.

" Oh Kendall Oh My God! Fuck Fuck!" Kendall loved the feeling when Logan was screaming out his name like a maniac.

"Oh Logan you like that don't you" he got apart from Logan's penis for just a while to say that and Logan pulled Kendall's hair so he could continue with Logan's blow job.

"Oh Kendall you no I fucken do! Oh Kendall harder! I'm so close" as his words were coming out of his mouth he started to go through his first orgasm. Kendall of course did what any other person would do when giving someone a blow job..eat the warm cum coming out of Logan's dick.

"Oh my god Kendall! That was the best!" said Logan with a smile on his face and his breath calming down.

"Oh Logan and I'm not even done with you!" said Kendall getting back on top of Logan and kissing his lips again.

This time they both were going crazy with there kiss. Both playing around with each others tongues and biting each others lips. After about five minutes of just making out Kendall started to go down to Logan's neck and started kissing it then sucking it leaving Logan a few strawberry red hickeys.

" Oh Kendall you make me feel so good but now its my turn" Said Logan moving from the bottom of Kendall and now getting on top of Kendall.

Now Logan started taking Kendall's shirt off by unbuttoning his shirt button by button. Kendall on the other hand was just waiting for that moment when Logan was going to take off his pants because his penis was still hurting by how horny he was.

" Logan just take my pants off already please!" said Kendall becoming more and more anxious.

"Not yet Kenny!" Said Logan kissing Kendall's chest and starting to bit his nipple and licking it and blowing cold air on it.

"Oh Logan!" Kendall moaned while softly putting his hands into Logan's hair and touching his burning hot back.

Logan started from Kendall's nipples and started going down to his stomach. After that he finally started to unbuckle Kendall's pants and pulled them down harshly. Now both of the boys were only wearing boxers at this point. Logan wanted Kendall to feel what Kendall made him feel. Logan started giving Kendall a blow job also.

" Oh Logan! Oh Logan that feels really good! Hmmm!" Kendall said while moaning very loudly and screaming Logan's name out. (Kendall's boxers now off)

Logan also put his tongue around Kendall's penis and started to put it into his mouth inch by inch the same way Kendall did because this was the first blowjob Logan has ever given so he just copied the same exact things Kendall did recently.

As Kendall's orgasm was coming, Logan was letting go slowly of Kendall's penis because he knew any second now Kendall's cum was about to come out and Logan didn't want to eat it or choke on it.

"Oh Logan I'm so close!"

Logan let go of Kendall's penis when he felt something warm in his mouth. He wiped his mouth and watched as Kendall's cum came out and started dripping on the ground.

Logan got even hornier just watching this happen and also watching Kendall naked just laying there on Logan's bed.

" Oh Kendall I want to put myself in you right now"

"Well do it!" Said Kendall panting and turning around on the bed so his face was against the sheets of the bed.

Before Kendall said those words Logan was already on top of him. Kendall on the other hand was grabbing very tightly the blue sheets of his bed making his knuckles turn white as snow. Logan being on Kendall started to touch Kendall's whole body and then leaned over Kendall to get some lubricant that Logan had on his little desk next to his bed.

" Oh Kendall when I get into you your not gonna want me to ever get out!" Logan said pouring lubricant all over his 7 inch penis.

" Just put yourself into me already Logan!" said Kendall closing his eyes and screaming this out.

" Are you ready for me Kendall?" Logan said while stopping everything he was doing and waiting for Kendall's answer.

"Hmmm…yes I am." Kendall said.

When Kendall said this Logan went down to kiss Kendall's cheek and then continued putting lube on his penis.

Logan now was spreading Kendall's buttocks and placing his lubed fingers in there to stretch his butt whole out.

" Oh My God Logan! You Drive me crazy!

Logan then before waiting any longer placed his penis into Kendall. Both dripping in sweat and with hickeys all over there body.

" Oh god Logan! FASTER!" Kendall said moaning very loudly.

" Kendall I'm almost there! OH MY GOD!" Logan said with his shaky voice.

Before any longer both of them started to go through there orgasm. After there moment together they were tired and Logan just layed on Kendall's back for a brief moment then rolled off of him and layed next to Kendall so they could be facing each other.

" Logan…I Love You." Kendall said still panting and with watery eyes.

" Me too Kendall." Logan said and then went in for another kiss.

Both having a nice and sweet kiss when then they hear a knock on the door and before they could answer both Jo and Camille walk in.

" WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" Both Jo and Camille said at the same time.

What they saw in the room was Kendall's and Logan's cloths everywhere, a bottle of lube on the ground empty, cum on the floor and bed and Kendall and Logan naked on the same bed.

Before they got an answer they both Jo and Camille ran out of the room crying and looking very angry.

" Well what should we do now!" Asked Logan looking shocked.

" I don't Know…"

**So what should i add now haha any suggestions!:0**


End file.
